College Days
by It's All About Them
Summary: A little tid bit of Jared and Peter when they were in college.


Peter took a deep breath. In a couple of minutes, he'd go into the classroom and start his first college class. Even though some kids were streaming into the class, Peter remained on the outside because he was waiting for someone. That someone is Peter's life-long best friend, Jared. And out of all the things he's late for, he just had to be late for their first college class.

Peter sighed and looked down at his watch. The class would start in 5 minutes. And in 2, Peter decided he'd go in with, or without Jared. "How could he be late? I woke him up, reminded him about breakfast and even went and laid clothes out for him before I got too jittery and left our dorm without him." Peter thought to himself.

Finally, growing too impatient, Peter joined the rest of the class. He sat in the back row, and set his bag on the chair beside him for when Jared bothered to show up. He scanned the room for any hot babes, finding a couple numbers he'd get later, and he would get them. With one more minute to go, Jared Franklin made a double-door entrance, making everybody turn and look. He smirked slightly at his fellow classmate's stares and strode over to Peter.

"Nice of you to show up Sir Peewee." Peter mocked, only a bit jealous at his friend's dramatic entrance.

"Really? A short joke? So not cool." Jared returned, digging in his messenger bag for who- knows- what. Peter just rolled his eyes.

"So what'd I miss?"

"Nothing, the class hasn't started."

"Okay right, I'm not even late so what's got you so buzzed?"

"Buzzed? I'm not buzzed. Only-"Peter started, but was cut off by their professor.

"Good morning, I'm Professor Hayes. I'll be teaching you some basic law terms, but mostly just law history. Anyone knows what that means?"

Jared leaned far back into his chair. "That'll we'll get some extra sleep in here?" he said loud enough to make some of his classmates both giggle and stare in awe at him. It was quiet enough, however to leave his professor confused at why his class was laughing and staring at some small kid in the back.

"Excuse me, class, I didn't hear any answer to my question and I'm not sure why you guys are laughing and staring, so I'll just ask you, in the back." Professor Hayes announced.

Jared straightened up in his chair. "Me?" he questioned, pointing at his chest. Professor Hayes nodded his head curtly in return.

As Jared struggled for words, Peter shook with silent laughter. He always have enjoyed when things like this happened in class, but since it was his best friend on the first day, priceless. "Um, well okay um, it means we'll be studying past cases, and probably analyzing them too." Jared finally answered.

"Right you are. Right you are Mr.?" Hayes asked

"Jared." Jared answered, beside him Peter nudged him, and Jared knew just what Peter said with his silent move. When someone asked your name, it meant first and last. Even if you rather not people find out whom you were related to. "Franklin." He added in a mumble.

"What was that?" Hayes asked. Jared sighed. "Jared Franklin."

"Are you the son of Leonard Franklin, the famous and respected attorney?" Hayes asked a bit too excitedly.  
Jared ran a hand through his hair and nodded. He spent the rest of the class with his head on the desk.

"Okay dude, it's not that bad." Peter said, tossing the football to Jared, who was sitting at his desk in their dorm.

"Uh, yeah it is. You know how hard I've worked to stay away from him? And now I'm going to be known as his son. Great. Just great." Jared mumbled.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so ashamed of our dad, I'm not ashamed of my mom. You're practically a law celebrity because of him. Embrace it. Use it."

Jared through the football back at Peter at his bed on the top bunk with an unnecessary force." No embracing. You know the story. He's a crap dad. And of course you're not ashamed, your Mom's a babe. An awesome babe."

"Hey watch it."

Jared smiled,"You know I can't resist."

"Resist." Peter ordered. "Okay so you can French kiss 5 insanely hot chicks, but one will bitch slap you harder that chuck Norris if you kiss them." He added

"Well that's easy, I'll kiss the 4 that are smart and enjoy it."

"No the slapper is hidden among them, can't tell which one and you have to kiss em all."

Jared shrugged his shoulders." I'd take the kisses anyway."

"Okay well what if one of their dad's punches you and you gotta kiss one seriously ugly one, but the hot girls pole dance, just for you, and on you eventually."

"What would you pick?" Jared asked, unable to decide right away.

Peter shrugged. "I'd do it."

Jared smiled. "Good choice."

Peter nodded and jumped down to the floor." I'm getting a shower." He announced. "Wanna come?"

"Look, Peter, just cuz I've seen you naked, doesn't mean I want to." Jared joked.

"Yeah well I'm not inviting you to shower with me, there are more showers you know."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Come on Jared. Your getting a shower now because I'm not gonna let you wake up in the middle of the night and get one. Plus, you stink." Peter declared, gathering his toiletries.

"I don't stink." Jared said in return, opening a book and pretending to read it.

Peter reached out and grabbed the book. "Okay, dude, I don't know what your fascination of midnight showers is, but if you don't get one now, I'll tell your mother you don't shower at all."

Jared glared at him as he collected his things. "Not cool."

Peter and Jared both showered and then returned to their dorm, Jared complaining about it the whole time. Ever since high school he had always hated showering when other people around him were. So everyday after gym he'd skip the mandatory shower and just drown himself in cologne instead.

"So dude, twenty questions time." Peter said, as the two crawled into their bunks.

"We already know enough." Jared argued from the bottom bunk.

Peter swung his head down near Jared and put a flashlight on his face. "You never know enough." He said in a deep, creepy, movie voice.

Jared threw his hands up in defeat. "Go."

"Um, worst food to eat with orange juice." Peter asked.

"Doughnuts."

"Doughnuts, really? That's like the best thing."

"Not to me."

"Fine. Mine's french-fries. Your turn."

"Hottest girl in our case history class."

"Janie Ross."

Jared snorted in laughter.

"What?!" Peter said defensively.

"She not the hottest. Heck, she's barely a 6."

"Wrong." Peter pouted.

"Right."

"Wrong."

"Right."

The boys argued on and on until Peter slid off his bed and sat on Jared, demanding his defeat.

"Okay, okay, she's not ugly." Jared admitted, gasping for air.

"Damn right."

Peter got off of Jared and jumped back into his bed.

"Just so you know, that's not going unpunished." Jared grumbled.

"Ooo I'm shaking." Peter mocked back.

Jared then rolled over and went to sleep, still wondering about his friends taste in girls.

* * *

**So, this is my first time publishing fan fiction. I hope at least one person liked it. Feel free to tell me your thoughts :)**


End file.
